<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>affection by katsukaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907535">affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze'>katsukaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Depression, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>af·fec·tion<br/>/əˈfekSH(ə)n/</p><p>(n) a gentle feeling of fondness or liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oikawa tooru, age 20; a sophomore at tokyo university in the fashion department.</p><p>and his biggest wish?</p><p>affection.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>date: december 4, 2019</em><br/>
<em>time: 9.30 p.m</em><br/>
<em>location: oikawa's apartment</em>
</p><p>"hey oikawa, are you listening to me?"</p><p>oikawa didn't respond back. he didn't have the energy too.</p><p>instead, he shifted in a slightly more comfortable position in his bed. "if you finished your business, just leave," he mumbles. "i don't wanna deal with you at the moment."</p><p>his boyfriend leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "are you still mad at me for that? i said i was sorry."</p><p>oikawa's boyfriend took his stuff and left the apartment, not even giving him another look.</p><p>the brunette hugged himself under his covers, trying his best not to break down.</p><p>he feels dirty.</p><p>oikawa heard his phone dinging. picking it up, he saw who has been spamming him with multiple text messages.</p><p><em>9 messages from 'iwa-chan</em>'</p><p><b>iwa-chan: </b>yo you didn't show to the party?<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>did something happen? u usually never miss them<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>oikawa?<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>hey, are u alright?<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>c'mon answer me<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>oikawa ik you're on your phone right now<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>want anything to eat?<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>i can drop by<br/>
<b>iwa-chan: </b>....he did it again, didn't he</p><p>oikawa set his phone down, not bothering to answer iwaizumi. he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.</p><p>"fucking hell," he mutters. "the world really does fucking hate me. might as well kill myself."</p><p>after about 30 minutes of laying on his bed, staring out his window, oikawa heard a knock on his door.</p><p>"ay oikawa? can i come in?" iwaizumi asked.</p><p>"...go away,"</p><p>there was a short silence before iwaizumi sighs and dug in his pocket for the keys to oikawa's apartment. he went in, taking off his shoes and being greeted by oikawa's cat.</p><p>iwaizumi set down the bag on oikawa's nightstand and sat on his bed, stroking his hair.</p><p>seeing oikawa so weak and small like this really broke iwaizumi's heart.</p><p>"i thought i told you not to come,"</p><p>iwaizumi continues to stroke oikawa's hair. "and leave you alone like this? oikawa, you know i wouldn't listen,"</p><p>the fashion designer didn't say anything. he felt numb and cold.</p><p>"did he hit you this time?" ask iwaizumi, in a soft voice.</p><p>oikawa did not respond. because he knew if he did, iwaizumi would go crazy and probably start another fight with yuki.</p><p>iwaizumi saw how oikawa was giving him the silent treatment. "i won't do anything rash this time, i promise."</p><p>the taller boy got up and this was a very noticeable red mark on his left cheek. old bruises on his stomach and shoulder were already clearing up but new ones were also forming.</p><p>"iwa-chan, i don't think i can do this anymore."</p><p>iwaizumi sighs, his heart is breaking. as he took the takeout box from the plastic bag with one hand, iwaizumi held oikawa's face with the other.</p><p>"oikawa, why can't you just end things with him? it's so obvious that he doesn't bring you happiness and me and kuroo are getting sick and tired of him doing this shit to you," he told him. "please tooru, break up with him before he breaks <em>you."</em></p><p><em>"</em>i-i can't," oikawa gripped his blanket. "because if i do, there is no guarantee he wouldn't do some shit to me or you or any of my friends,"</p><p>"alright, let's not talk about him right now, okay? here, eat this. it'll make you feel better,"</p><p>oikawa lazily took a spring roll from the takeout box and took a bite out of it.</p><p>oikawa tooru cannot feel things emotionally. he hasn't cried in a very long time nor has he felt anything other emotion other than sadness and anger. he doesn't like talking about his feelings to anyone and when he does have a problem, he would just keep it to himself.</p><p>ever since oikawa a little kid, he never liked opening up to people that easily.</p><p>oikawa only has one word he can describe himself.</p><p>numb.</p><p>all he really wanted was for someone to hold him, telling him it's okay to cry or scream instead of hitting him.</p><p>that's all he wanted.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>date: december 6, 2019</em><br/>
<em>time: 1.32 p.m</em><br/>
<em>location: fashion room</em>
</p><p>"makki, can you pass me that please?"</p><p>"mhm," makki handed oikawa the blue fabric but didn't let go when he took it. "have you been not getting any sleep?"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>the pink haired boy let go of the fabric and examined his best friend. "you look tired,"</p><p>"no i'm okay, it's just exams are coming up—"</p><p>oikawa was interrupted by an arm around his shoulder and immediately, his mood was now ruined.</p><p>"hey babe, decided to drop by and check up on you," yuki says.</p><p>the brunette shrugged his arm off and went back to the mannequin he was working on. "yuki, i'm busy at the moment,"</p><p>"ugh you're always busy,"</p><p>makki cover his scoffed with a fake cough before muttering, "such a bitch..."</p><p>but yuki someone heard him, making the black haired boy look over. "the fuck did you just say?"</p><p>"you're hearing things,"</p><p>"tch you know, hanamaki. dressing like a girl isn't going to make you one."</p><p>makki rolls his eyes and stared directly at yuki. "who said i wanted to be a girl? i like wearing feminine clothing, that's all."</p><p>"yuki, if you're going to start things with makki, i suggest you leave."</p><p>he let out a grumble before leaving the classroom, making makki let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"good thing that dickhead left,"</p><p>"just focus on your project makki, just focus."</p><p>meanwhile, iwaizumi was in the gym practicing with kuroo and bokuto. the three didn't have any projects due or such so they decided to goof off a little bit.</p><p>iwaizumi decided to head out so he can buy something from the vending machine; with kuroo and bokuto throwing in their orders too.</p><p>walking towards the closet one near the gym, he ran into a person he did not want to see.</p><p>yuki flashed iwaizumi a smile. a very fake smile. "iwaizumi, didn't expect to run into you."</p><p>"yeah, let's keep it that way." he responded back with a bored expression.</p><p>yuki's face now had amusement written all over it and it pissed iwaizumi off even more. "my my my, iwaizumi are you jealous of me?"</p><p>"huh? why the hell would i be jealous of your toxic ass?"</p><p>"because i'm dating oikawa,"</p><p>iwaizumi clenched his jaw.</p><p>
  <em>don't, you promised him you wouldn't start anything.</em>
</p><p>"well, can't say i blame you," he laughs, examining his nails. "tooru is amazing, <em>especially </em>in bed."</p><p>iwaizumi said nothing.</p><p>yuki took this chance to toy with the volleyball player. walking close to iwaizumi's ear, yuki said, "you should hear him crying and moaning my name as i fuck him from behind,"</p><p>iwaizumi clenched on the plastic bag in his hand, trying his best not to punch yuki.</p><p>"you seem to be enjoying yourself with oikawa," he spat. "how long to you plan on abusing him?"</p><p>"me? abuse? now why would you think that?"</p><p>"i don't know, maybe it's because every time you guys are done fucking, oikawa has a bunch of bruises on his body."</p><p>"i don't know what you're talk—"</p><p>"in fact, i went to go visit him the other day and he already had new ones forming on his stomach just when the old ones were starting to heal up,"</p><p>yuki's eyes widen before his lips formed a smirk and glared at iwaizumi. "you visited him after i left? hm maybe oikawa really is a slut. calling another boy over when his boyfriend leaves."</p><p>iwaizumi said fuck his promise to oikawa and punched yuki square in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground.</p><p>at the moment, he heard kuroo and bokuto running up to him; assuming they got worried on why he was taking so long to get drinks.</p><p>"call him that one more time and i won't just be throwing one punch at you,"</p><p>yuki sat up and spat out blood, giving iwaizumi a hard stare. "if you want oikawa so badly, just take him. he's just a useless whore who sleeps with any guy he lays his eyes on,"</p><p>iwaizumi was close on throwing another punch but kuroo held him back, telling him to calm down.</p><p>but iwaizumi wanted to throw another punch. a punch for every single mark yuki has put on oikawa's body.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>date: december 7, 2019</em><br/>
<em>time: 2.45 a.m</em><br/>
<em>location: the middle of tokyo, next to the big christmas tree</em>
</p><p>oikawa stuffed his hands in his coat, hiding his chin too. it was a pretty cold night but the city of tokyo was still bustling with people since it was christmas season.</p><p>he also ended things with yuki today and it felt like a huge weight on his chest have been lifted. for once in his life, oikawa felt free.</p><p>of course he was scared of doing it but to oikawa's surprise, yuki just nodded his head and left. no yelling, no hitting, no protest, no nothing. just an 'alright'.</p><p>well, at least he made it easy.</p><p>iwaizumi has texted him in the middle of night to meet him here. oikawa was opposed to it at first but iwaizumi wasn't really the type to call people out at such random times so he figured it was important.</p><p>he got to the middle of the plaza, with a big christmas tree being the centerpiece. staring down at his phone, oikawa waited for iwaizumi to text him.</p><p>"oikawa!"</p><p>the brunette turned his head to see his childhood best friend running towards him with something in his head.</p><p>a single red rose.</p><p>iwaizumi finally reached oikawa, a little bit out of breath. "sorry for calling you out in the middle of the night," he apologized, panting to catch his breath.</p><p>"no worries, not like i was sleeping."</p><p>when iwaizumi finally calmed down, he handed the rose to oikawa, who was confused. "take it, i got it for you,"</p><p>oikawa took the rose, still very confused on what in the world was going on. "did you need to tell me something? you usually don't call me out in the middle of the night,"</p><p>iwaizumi's face was tinted with pink and had a nervous look. "oikawa tooru, for the longest time, i have looked up to you. whether it was volleyball or academics or fashion, i was always proud. and before i knew it, that admiration turned into feelings. romantic feelings. i never told you about them because you were in a relationship,"</p><p>iwaizumi then held oikawa's face, with the taller boy leaning into the touch. "but i-i think you deserved to know. when you told me you and yuki have finally broken up, i made this my chance. i don't want to you see you numb again, tooru. i want to see you live life to the fullest and i wanna... i wanna see you smile again like before—"</p><p>he couldn't continue his confession because oikawa pulled him in a kiss. iwaizumi thought he was dreaming because it sure fucking felt like one but no, it was all real.</p><p>the first snow of the year began to fall, lightly landing on their heads as they parted from the kiss.</p><p>"don't need to say anymore, hajime. i heard your feelings loud and clear,"</p><p>and for the first time in years, oikawa felt happiness rush through his body once again.</p><p>—</p><p>oikawa tooru, age 21; a junior at tokyo university in the fashion department.</p><p>and his biggest wish?</p><p>for him and his boyfriend, iwaizumi hajime, to live a long and happy life together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoy this small iwaoi oneshot :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>